


Remains

by Cerententia



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Sunshineverse, feral!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerententia/pseuds/Cerententia
Summary: And a third thing for MomentumDeferred'sSunshineverse.





	Remains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217547) by [MomentumDeferred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentumDeferred/pseuds/MomentumDeferred). 



Some things Matt knows, and many more he doesn’t. But it’s alright because he can learn, now that he has **them** to teach him.

But sometimes, what he’s taught conflicts with what he _knows._

**Foggy** _(Foggy, Foggy, Foggy)_ is his. _Good._

**Karen** is not his.

_Not his (his) **not his,**_ _Karen say._

And Matt knows. It makes him sad, a constant pressing edge of loneliness, thin and bleak, but **Foggy** is his and that is good and **Karen** stays.

But Matt _knows,_ soft and quiet and secret and steady. _Karen his (mine, mine)._

Matt knows not to say, won’t say because **Karen _hurts_** and _hurts_ and hurts _(always hurt, more hurt, always)_ and Matt will never hurt.

_Not hurt, not hurt mine,_ **Karen.**

Matt never says, but **Foggy** knows. **Foggy** knows everything. And sometimes, when **Karen** won’t see, **Foggy** gives him a look he can feel _(but he doesn’t know what, what is?),_ and pats his shoulder. And sometimes when **Karen** won’t hear, **Foggy** says, “I know, buddy.”

_(I know buddy, I know.) Matt loves those words, loves all of **Foggy’s** words, loves his voice and his hands and his feel-looks and his hair and _ **Foggy.**

**Karen** gives feel-looks too, sometimes, and Matt loves **Karen** too but her sometimes feel-looks make him feel small and weak and sad.

_Not good. Not weak. Strong, protect mine—_

**_(not his)_ **

_—But Karen stay. Need, yes, no. Yesno. Maybe._

**Karen** stays, and maybe she knows, too, what **Foggy** knows and what Matt _knows_ but Matt doesn’t say and **Karen** doesn’t say, only looks and stays because she needs them _(and Matt needs her, Matt knows, knows, knows)._

There are many things Matt doesn’t know, needs to be taught, but some things Matt _knows._

_(Mine, **mine.** )_


End file.
